Lost then found
by somethingnew134
Summary: Harry retuned after the final battle with Voldemort thinking everyone thought he was going to be the next dark lord, what happens when he finds this is not true and a few other suprises along the way.
1. back where I come from

A/N : this is my first fan flick, do please read it, I just thought I might write one when I got bored, so here it is, hope you like it. Each of my titles are named after the song that kinda inspired the chapter, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling, so I don't own them, though I would love to.

* * *

Back where I come from:

I'm here now, standing on the hill looking over the town where I grew up, how it has changed the place where I come from.

Walking through the rows of houses, suburbia, it's amazing if you think about it, the houses all lined, the same plan with just slight differences, much like the people that we meet through our lives. Anyway, here I was, back where I never belonged, but I was home. I've spent many years now searching for a place where I belong, but I have never found one. Since the war ended, since the down fall of Voldemort I've found that my life has no meaning, I'm no longer protected or looked after, why would I be the threat has gone, and the ones that meant the most to me have disappeared. Ron and Hermione got together had a kid or two, and me, I've been left behind, and people have forgotten me. Why? Simple, they think I'm gone.

Let me explain, at the last battle they saw Voldemort fall, turn into dust, black smoke swept the field, engulfing everything till you couldn't even see a hand in fount of you. No one saw me leave, I was plagued you see by my mother's screams, I had to, I needed to get away. So I did, I ran and ran till I collapsed, and when I did I was in a waste land, far from Hogwarts, far from anything. I walked further than I ever thought I could go, but I did.

I ended up in this village, Summerton, it was small, but just what I needed, a place out of the way, a place to rest, to clear my head. I paid for a room at the inn for one night, the next morning I was awoken by tapping on my window, Hedwig with the Daily Prophet. Amazing isn't it, that she can find me anywhere I am. Taking one look at the front I saw the not so unusual face of myself, the bold title proclaiming "_Harry Potter Lost; Voldemort Fallen_". I remember sitting there staring at the words in bold. Reading on I found that people did not care, they were just pleased that Voldemort was gone, many even thought I was a threat and that it would be good if I was never found.

My world was crashing in around me, the air pressing in on my lungs, breathes coming out is shot blasts, my head was spinning. To say it was a shock was a understatement, imagine finding out that all your friends were placed there as a formulated plan, the rise of Voldemort a plot devised by those you once trusted, the death of your godfather, and finally the faking of that old coots downfall, the one that planed everything that had ever happened. No Dumbledore did not die that night, he planned it, but he came back, that summer I thought I was saved but now I had found out that I was only a prawn in his plan to bring down Voldemort. I was destined for great things, terrible or not they were meant to be great, but no, I was chained by my own pain by those I thought once cared about me. No more. I disguised myself so no one would know it was me, and I apprated to Gringotts, broke into my own vault and took everything, and then I left, to get my lost life back.

Travelling for 4 years has changed me, no I haven't turned dark form my own grief, I've grown stronger, found myself, and now I'm here to be myself, back home, where I belong.

* * *

A/N : thank you for reading, I know this is not good, but its my first fan flick. Please review even if u thought it was crap!! 


	2. Back where i come from contiuned

A/N: This is the second chapter to this story, sorry I haven't updated but well…I have been bust revising and writing another story. This is no longer in the first person all the way through, I got bored of righting it like that, so I will signal the time when it is in first person by //name of person//, just so no one gets confused!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K.R does. I wish I did though.

Harry took one final look out over Privet Drive, he took in the perfectly aliened hedge rows, the flowers which were leaning towards the sun as it set, trying to catch the last rays of the summer's sun light, the parents calling their children in, the closing of curtains in the bedroom widows. It was as if the whole place was taking one final breath, one final breath before it went to sleep for the night. The sun set, and Harry let the breath that he was holding in out, sighing slightly. He had thought it was so well…fake when he was younger all the people caring about how each house had to look the same as one another, he remembered how his aunt and uncle were always getting him to cut the grass perfectly. It wasn't the best life but that was where he felt at home, the place where no one tiptoed round him because he was the boy-who-lived, the only savoir, no one felt the need to be nice to him just because of a scar, a name or a title, it was a place where it was not instantly cast aside once he had completed the task he was set to do.

Harry turned round and walked away, he had wanted to go back and see his family the only family he had left, but he had found that Vernom had signed a large contract and managed to get that nice early retiment that he had always wanted out in Majorca with Petunia. Dugely on the other hand has lost the weight he had acquired thanks to being sent to numerous fat camps over the holidays and had taken over his father drill company. Harry was pleased with the way it had turned out for them, they may not have been the nicest people to live with but he had found that they were the only ones that had never pretended and he was grateful for that.

Walking down the hill and up the road where he was first brought down to the Durslys house he wondered if he would ever be allowed back into the wizading world. It may not be the place he truly felt welcome to but he did have powers, and ones most can only dream of. He stopped at the park and put down his bag which was magically enlarged and made weightless to fit all that he needed in. Looking round to check that no muggles were watching he pulled out a tent, which was also magically enlarged, flicked his wand and there it was set up ready for him to use. Picking up his bag he got inside, he checked everything was in place and nothing had smashed on his journey back, he was sent exactly slumming it these past four years, well once he brought this tent he wasn't slumming it.

The tent was large with 3 rooms, on entering you enter into a comfortable sitting area with a kitchen in the right hand corner complete with fridge, cooker and dishwasher. The sitting area had a sofa and an armchair with a coffee table in the middle made out of dark wood, it had a bookcase running along the wall which housed Harry small library of books both magic and non-magic all of which Harry had devoted much of his spare time reading and studding from. Exiting off to the left off the room through a wooden door you came to Harry's bedroom, this room had a King sized four poster bed, much like those he had slept in at Hogwarts, the wood was dark mahogany which matched to desk and wardrobe that was in the room too. There was another door leading off of this room, this door lead to the bathroom which was fitted with a working toilet, shower and sink, Harry had magiced the waste to disappear and re-appear in the nearest sewage pipe, he had also charmed a water charmed on this tent which was activated every time a tap was turned on.

Harry entered the tent and deposited his bag on the sofa before getting a glass of water and walking through into his bedroom. Harry set the glass of water down on the bed side table next to his clock and a notebook and got ready for bed. Sitting down on the soft mattress in his pyjama bottoms he pulled the covers over himself and propped himself up against the headboard, once he was comfy he picked up the notebook and started writing.

'_Amazing, four years ago I would have laughed at anyone who claimed that I would be back here because I chose to be. I would then told them that they needed to have a nice long trip to St. Mungos if they had told me that this is the place that I felt at home. Times have changed a lot i guess, no wait I know. Since I left I've never felt completely whole, being here has made up for part of that, but there is something else I can tell, it's like this feeling that there is something that I have missed, something big, I don't know what it is but I know it's here somewhere, as I got the London I knew I was getting nearer, I just hope I can find it._

_I wonder how the wizading world will react when they find out that I'm not in fact dead, but most certantily alive will they fear me? They probably think that I am some sort of dark lord, but of what, shurly they don't think that I would kill and torture muggles! I mean Hermione was a muggle born and though she was only pretending to be a friend to me she was one of my best friends, they must be brain dead if they believe that I would follow in Voldemorts footsteps. Then what else is there? Destroying all purebloods? My other best friend, though he was once again found to only be pretending, was a pureblood, and that would make no sense, that would be condemning the wizading world to extinction. They probably just think that I want ultimate power or something, the only thing I want and have ever wanted was a nice quite life, maybe with a family..._

_Well I will just have to see what they believe, I wonder if they will recognise me. My scar has just faded into a tin line that is hardly noticed, especially since it is also hidden under my fringe. My hair is about the same, just not so messy. I've also grown a bit not just in height but also in well with I would say, well I'm broader, but only because I have muscles. I'm no longer pale either, I have managed to get a slight tan, no I don't think I will be recognised immediately but I will eventually, I think them thinking that I'm dead will also help to postpone the time when they realise that I'm back, I will just have to wait and find out. _'

Finishing his writing he set the notebook and quill down and whispered "knocks" under his breath. Pulling the silky covers tightly around himself he went to sleep.

A/N: Short, I know but I'm tired and need to go to sleep so yer it is short, oh well, I'll try and make tomorrow longer, I'm sure it will be!!! And I know there are spelling mistakes in it, so could someone point them out for me please!!


	3. welcoming

A/N: Update will either be quicker or slower as I have not got my computer anymore as it is being fixed, it may be quicker because I know I only have a little bit of time each day to write this therefore I might be quicker. As I guess you can probably work out this is the third chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just this story.

Harry woke up the next morning, looking out of the window which was charmed to show a view of the outside, he could see that it was a bright cloudless blue skied July morning. Getting out of bed his feet hit the soft warm carpet, savouring the warmth before he would be met with the cold sharpness of the bathroom tiles, Harry made his way slowly to the bathroom.

Once he had had a shower, and got dressed for the day he made his way to the kitchen, upon deciding that there was nothing that would pass as edible food in his kitchen he decided to get packed up and have breakfast in Diagon Alley. He got a small rucksacks together of stuff he would need for the day and started packing up items around the tent. Looking around outside he checked for muggles before waving his hand and dismantling the tent. Once the tent was dismantled he waved his hand again and the tent was shrunk to the size of a small pencil case, putting this in his travelling bag he shrunk that too and placed the whole thing in his rucksack.

Exiting the park he looked around trying to remember the way to Diagon Alley, this was proved difficult because he had never gone to Diagon Alley from Privet Drive before. Deciding that he would take the bus into central London and then find his way from there he turned right and walked towards the bus stop. Transfiguring some knuts into pound coins he paid for his ticket and sat at the back of the bus waiting for his stop.

Over the past four years Harry had found that he had much more power that Dumbledore had ever told him he had, or maybe he had tried to keep it a secret from Harry in fear that he would use his powers to become a new dark lord. Harry found he was able to change any object into an object of his choice, this proved to be very useful, especially when he was running low on items. However Harry never transfigured money from dirt or anything, only from one type of money to another, this was because he found he had enough money and he felt a bit guilty whenever he had to pay with what he knew was dirt. He had also never tried the transfication with an object into a human, this was mainly because he didn't what to know what the a lamp would be like if it was turned into a human. Harry had found that he could also do wandless and wordless magic, he found this out one morning when he was groggy and thought of accicoing his wand to him and the next moment he realised he had done so without lifting a finger. This power had become a small form of entertainment for him, mainly when creating uproar without being blamed for it. Harry usually did wandless spells by waving his hand, he only did this so that he did not get used to casting spell all the time with just a blink of his eyes. Harry had also learnt to apparate in the summer of his 6th year, he had developed that skill further into being able to view what was happing in that area before deciding to apparate, this allowed him to view anywhere at anytime, this was used for more practical reasons, though he had been able to watch a few movies whilst using this power. Harry was also slowly developing this power even further, so that he could move between spaces in time, he hoped to be able to go back and see Sirius, Remus, and his parents again.

Harry walked towards the grubby pub when he had exited off of the bus, reaching the delrict looking building he entered slowly. He stopped as he was walking through the door, looking round he hadn't realised how much he had missed this place. His first memory of this place coming back to him.

//Flashback//

For a few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a tip hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. everyone seemed to know Hagrid; they waved and smiled at him, and the barman reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," said Hagrid, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making Harry's knees buckle.

"Good Lord," said the barman, peering at Harry, "is this – can this be –?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent.

"Bless my soul," whispered the old barman. "Harry Potter … what an honour."

He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Harry didn't know what to say. Everyone was looking at him. The old women with the pipe was puffing on it without realising it had gone out. Hagrid was beaming.

Then there was a great scraping of chairs and, next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

//Flashback end//

He stood still in the doorway the memory flooding back to him, the first time he had been in a place of magic, how Hagrid had looked after him. He smiled slightly to himself, Hagrid had been one of the few to have defended him in the papers. However, it had made people believe he was even more of a dark lord, being friends whit a half giant, many thought that he was going to have the giants attack them if he had not supposedly died. There was a loud rasping noise in front of him and he was brought back to the present. There was a short old man standing in front of him in muggle looking clothes clearing his throat.

"Are you just going to stand there all day or are ya going to move at some point so I can get past?" The old man said glaring up at Harry from his slightly shorter height.

"Oh yer sorry, I just haven't been here for a while." Harry laughed slightly to himself finding it strange but not unwelcome that people didn't gape at his scar or hurry to accommodate him just being he was the-boy-who-lived. //_I could get used to this _//Walking away from the door he heard the old man grunt and walk out into muggle London. Going up to the bar he ordered himself a fizzy water and lime as he thought that 11:30 was too early to start drinking, and a bacon sandwich.

He sat there eating the sandwich and drinking his water looking round the pub. Not much had changed, it was still dark and dingy, the fire place still held a roaring fire in the grate, behind the bar Tom was still working, though he looked much older than the last time Harry had seen him. Even some of the people in the pub were the same people from before, it was like that had never left. His eyes wandered up the stairs as he heard a creak. The one minor side affect that his travelling had had on him was that he was very aware of his surroundings after always having to watch his back, so he was always alert//_constant vigilance as Moody used to say._// Looking up at the person that was coming down the stairs he instantly saw that he knew this person, the flaming red hair, he would have been able to spot that a mile away and would have been an idiot to not have recognised at least what family it belonged to….

A/N: Who is it there are 9 of them to choose from. LOL. Review!! I wanna know what you think about it?


	4. Reunited

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with stuff and I haven't been able to get to a computer often enough. So this is the 4th chapter, I hope you like it. Here goes.

Disclaimer: I am sorry that I do not own Harry Potter if I did he would defiantly survive, but we won't know if he does till the 21st.

_Looking up at the person that was coming down the stairs he instantly saw that he knew this person, the flaming red hair, he would have been able to spot that a mile away and would have been an idiot to not have recognised at least what family it belonged to…._

It was Ron. The site of him made Harry's blood run cold, fear and hate over run him directed towards the red head walking down the stairs. His breath started rising in his throat, '_What if he recognises me? Will I be run out of here like 'cause I'm not welcome?_' Harry's head was pounding with thoughts many of which he wished never to have to live out.

Ron walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool next to Harry's and ordered a firewhisky. Harry was ridged hoping that his unease would go unnoticed. Unfortunately Ron did notice, he was sipping his firewhisky slowly watching Harry out of the corner of his eye. Placing his glass back on the bar he turned towards Harry so that he could look at him better. He took in Harry's stiff position on the edge of the bar stool, Ron chuckled slightly, this made Harry turn to face him.

"Do I put you on edge?" Ron asked, with a superior air around him. Harry just sat there looking at him knowing that Ron obviously did not recognise him. "I know its not every day that you get to sit and drink next to a celebrity." Ron flashed a toothy smile, which looked a lot like Lockhart's, at Harry. Harry looked quizzically back with his mouth slightly open, as if waiting for words to from but too dumbstruck to say any. Ron held up his hand apparently stopping the outpour of nothing coming from Harry's mouth. "I know your overwhelmed, but believe you me I was once like you, amazed by the brilliance that was but in front of me, but just remember those who we are made to follow are not always what they seem, they can be vicious glory stealers, ones which will do anything for a bit of lime light. Those who have worked hard to get through life, those with real talents are shunted beside by those who have none…"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked stopping Ron before he could continue with his ego trip that he seemed to be on.

Ron stopped spluttering slightly shocked that this person he had graced with his presence did not know what he was talking about, nor did they seem to know who he was. Well he would make himself known to them. "Well I assumed that with your obvious state of unease as I sat down, that you were stunned to have such an important character in your presence." Harry nearly laughed, but he thought better of it, instead he decided that he would have some fun with Ron as well as find out what had made him feel so important.

"Well you assumed wrong, why is it that you expect me to feel so graced by your presence?"

Ron acquired a sour look on his face. "You really don't know who I am?"

"How do you expect me, you haven't even told me your name." Harry was finding it hard to stop a sign of a smile or a laugh being shown on his face.

Ron looked even more sour, if that was possible. "I am Ron Weasley." He waited for something, like a gasp or shock or an apology that he did not notice sooner. Nothing, so Ron continued. "You know Ron Weasley, the author of _Years of the Hidden_." He waited again, nothing, just a blank look. "You know the book that tells my tales of how Harry Potter shunted me out of the place I truly belonged." Harry's insides now burned, a fire shot in his eyes, however Ron seemed not to notice. "How he shunted me out of the way, how he took all the credit, how he was unstable and craved attention. How he turned my own little sister against me, and the most part of my family after he was gone."

Harry felt sick. Not once had he ever asked for what happened to him. Not once had he craved the attention, except when he saved Ron's own life by diverting the Death Eaters attention towards himself. This was a task that was thrust upon him, since birth, he had no choice. The fire inside Harry was rising still, burning, apparently the others in the bar had noticed his anger at the words, they were looking directly at him and Ron, who was still unaware of Harry's growing anger.

"You mean you wrote a book about how jealous you were of someone that had saved your life on countless occasions. Of how you craved that it was you who was given the task and not him." Harry was glaring at Ron his food forgotten on the bar table, the other occupants of the bar were silent watching, waiting.

"No, I wrote about the unfairness of the treatment of me, about how he would steel all the attention and leave us, the people with actual talents, to go unnoticed." Ron had stood up now shouting towards Harry, glaring back at him. "Its people like you, those who followed him, those who worshiped him, they are maggots and threats to society."

"Oh, so just because I'm pleased that a maniac was killed makes me a maggot in society according to you." Harry stood up too, Ron and him were now face to face, so close that their noses were nearly touching.

"Well if you ask me two maniacs died that night, and that is what we have to be thankful for." Ron said in an icy cold voice.

Harry was just about to raise his fist and hit that stupid red face that he had once called a friend when a commanding voice sounded behind them. "What do you think you are doing. Have you been arguing about your book again?" It was Hermione, she was wearing light blue robes and had an official badge pinned to them.

"What's it to you. You agree with this one here!" He pointed to Harry. "Since I brought out that book you have been saying that it was one step too far, and that it is a false accusation."

"Well it is, he did not do half of he stuff you accused him of, and he did not want the lime light, as you call it. Now just leave and stop causing trouble, there is no need. If you don't I will have to bring you in for disrupting a public premises. " Ron was now glaring at Hermione, but he picked up his glass and drained it, turned and walked up the stairs, were it seemed he was staying."

Harry turned and looked apologetic. "I'm sorry that was also my fault, I'm sorry to have made you argue with your boyfriend." He sat down and sighed, putting his head in his arms, only a few minutes in the wizading world and he had nearly created a fight already, maybe this was a mistake.

"Oh, don't worry, he's in here nearly everyday fighting with someone different on this matter. He's very stubborn about his views. Why did you think we were involved?" She looked at him questionly.

"Well…" Harry thought for a moment trying to get him out of the corner that he had gottern himself into.

"You went to Hogwarts didn't you?" She sat down next to him.

"Yes, I did." He waited for something to tell him if she knew who he was.

"Were you in the year above?"

"Yes, that's right." He waited for a little longer, her question glare fell and relaxed into a smile.

"Well, you seem to have been gone for a while, I thought that everyone knew that we had broken up, it was 2 years ago and all over the papers…" She trailed off in thought. Harry sat there watching her.

"May I ask why you broke up?" Harry was cautious wondering if it was a sensitive spot for her.

"Well I was in auror training and Ron was just, well in truth he was doing nothing. He tried to get on the Chuddly Cannons a few time, but he had never made it, he was saying that Harry Potter was to be blamed for all his losses. He started drinking quite a bit and his jealously of Harry was becoming more pronounced. Every day when I would return home he would be there demanding where I was. Then it started to calm down, he stopped drinking as much, but he would spend a large amount of time in his study, I didn't know what he was doing till one day he came out with sheets of papers saying that he would uncover Harry as the person he truly was. I read the papers before he sent them off to be published, I knew he never truly liked Harry but the things he was saying, blaming on Harry were outrageous. If I tell the truth I became friends with Harry because Dumbledore told me to, but after a while I found that he was a truly nice person, and I did become his friend. I refused to give interviews on Harry's life, Ron gave them, as he did for most of his family also, all because Dumbledore told him to, Dumbledore was worried that Harry would blame him for the losses he went through and turn against him so he tried to discredit him as much as possible." She stopped, slightly amazed at what she was telling a near perfect stranger, but oddly this person did not seem to feel like a stranger, she felt as if she knew him.

"Anyway" she continued "Dumbledore ordered the book be printed, he made a lot of money off of it, but it backfired. Since reading people have become more compassionate towards Harry, they now realise that he was not the evil dark lord he was made out to be, a little too late that was I thought, they should have trusted him from the begging. Once that book was published I left Ron, it was the last straw, I couldn't be with someone so jealous. I moved in whit his brothers and sister, Fred, George and Ginny till I completed my training then I moved out and now live with Ginny my parents old house." Hermione stopped, looking up at the stranger she realised that those green eyes looked slightly familiar, but she just passed it off, they did once go to school together anyway.

Harry was dumbstruck, so not everyone in the Weasley family hated him, it seemed as though he had once again been set up by Dumbledore, been made to feel as if he did not belong so that he wouldn't return if he could. "So, just out of interest who out of Ron's family does not agree with his view?"

"Well only Percy Weasley talks to him now, let me put it that way." She looked back at him with a quizzical look. "So where have you been for these years you have missed a lot."

"I've been travelling, and there wasn't many ways that I was able to hear the news as I was mainly in the muggle world for most of the time."

"Oh, right, that sound like an adventure. Where are you staying?"

"Well…no where at the moment, but I'm sure there's a room here."

"Well you could stay with me and Ginny, we have a spare room, you could stay there until you get a place of your own, or want to move on."

Considering it for a moment he nodded. Sure, why not. I could help out with the house work and finances if you want."

"Yes that would be lovely, err…what's your name?"

Harry stood still for a moment, thinking about a name that was popular at Hogwarts and would not arouse suspicion. "Err…James, James Williams."

"Okay, that would be lovely James, we can go there now if you want, I need to stop off there before I go to the office anyway, that's if you have your stuff."

Harry picked up the small rucksack and said all here. Hermione looked at it, them placed wand over it, muttering a few detection spells she made sure that there was nothing dark nor dangerous in it. Nodding once she concluded that there was nothing that posed a threat only a few shrinking charms on it she led Harry out of the pub and up the road to a small ally.

"Here now I'm sure you can appirate but just so that you don't get lost hold on to my arm." She held out her forearm for him to take a hold of, he did this without a moment of thought, he had never been to her house and had no idea where it was. The next thing he knew was a slight tug and the unpleasant whirling sensation. Then it stopped, he landed with his feet firmly on the ground facing a decent sized muggle house in the country.

Hermione was walking up the path towards the country house. Opening the front door with a key she walked into the hallway. It was spacious and cosy at the same time, it gave Harry the welcoming feeling of home as soon as he walked through the doorway. "Ginny I'm home, and I've got a new guest." Hermione called out through the house.

"Do you usually have guests?" Harry asked as he followed Hermione into the kitchen as she collected up a briefcase and papers.

"Yes, we use the extra room as a visitor space, usually for muggles that are passing by, so we have to keep the magical elements as quite as possible. Its not very often we have a guest from the wizening community. It gets quite lonely in this house, epically for Ginny so we have guests here as often as possible."

"Ginny!" Hermione called again. "I'm going to work, the guests name is James Williams, he's from Hogwarts, I'll be back late today again, see you when I get home, bye." With that she apairated out of the kitchen.

Harry stood there for a few moments before walking into the hall at the creak of the stairs, there he saw a tall thin red headed girl descending the stairs, there was a voice from behind her, "Mommy I heard my name."

A/N: I hope you like it, yer there are probably things spelt wrong, if there is can you tell me so I can correct them. The next chapter may take a while, cause I'm going away sorry.


	5. Questions

A/N: Sorry I have taken so long in posting this up been very busy and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Harry turned towards the steps and looked up to where the small voice had come from, there standing on the top of the steps was a young boy of about 4 years old, he had jet black hair which was sticking up at odd angels, the little boy resembled Harry at that age, however he did not have the glasses or the lighting scar on his forehead, the only other thing that was really different was that he had bright blue eyes. Harry just stood there for a moment looking between Ginny and the young boy not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay Mr. Williams?" Ginny asked looking at his slightly dazed expression.

Snapping out of it he turned his head away from the boy to Ginny who was now standing next to him. "Yes I'm fine." Harry looked back up to the boy and asked "Is this your son?"

"Yes it is." Ginny giggled slightly as she looked back at the confused youngster on the top of the stairs. "Come down James and say hello." James walked slowly down the stairs careful not to trip, he still had a confused expressions on his face form the use of his name earlier. Once he had reached the hall he stood in front of Harry and looked up.

Harry bent down so that he was level with the young boy feeling very strange and out of place he said "Hello James, I'm James Williams." Harry shook the boys hand and was unable to take his eyes away from the young boys which were wide and questioning, he was still feeling weird that this might be the first time that he had met his son.

"James" Said the young boy confused as he looked up at Harry who had risen from his crouched position on the floor. "That's my name." He said pointing at himself.

"Yes dear, this man is also called James." Ginny chuckled.

"Oh, right. Nice to meet you." James said still looking at Harry as if he could see something that his mother couldn't.

"Why don't you go back upstairs and play, I'll just show Mr. Williams around."

"Yes mommy, bye other James." James walked away back up the stairs and through a door on the other side of the landing.

"Do you want a cup of tea Mr. Williams?" asked Ginny as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes please, and just call me James please."

"Okay, take a seat James it won't be a minute." She walked over to one of the counters and took out two plain white mugs from the cabinet, she then flicked her wand at the cups and they filled with tea. "Do you have any sugar?"

"Yes, 2 please." Said Harry as he sat down looking round the kitchen. "So how old is James?" He asked as Ginny set the mugs down in front of them and started drinking.

"He's 3 years 4 months." (A/N: sorry if I worked it out wrong, I don't think I did but I may have.)

"So you were pregnant during the war." Harry stated wondering if she had told him but he had been too caught up in the war to listen.

"Yes, but only just by a month."She laughed slightly.

"And the father, he didn't mind you fighting whilst pregnant?" Now worried that he had told her that she could fight with his unborn child.

She cast her eyes down to the table as if the memory gave her pain. "I just found out on the morning of the final battle that I was pregnant and there wasn't any time to tell him." She sniffed lightly but looked back up at Harry.

"And who was the father? If you don't mind me asking."

To Harry's surprise she giggled at this. "Where have you been these last few years, haven't you heard Rita Skeeter prattling on about it? Harry shook his head slowly wondering what had been said whilst he was gone, obviously even in his death the women wouldn't shut up about him. "Well she's been saying that James is going to turn out just like his father would have, she believes what my brother Ron has been saying about Harry Potter, that women would believe anything as long as it is something that she can print." Ginny huffed at the last part. "Poor Harry there was never even a body to bury, that's if there was one in the first place." Ginny lent in further towards Harry and started whispering as if she thought that they were going to be over heard. "Some people don't even believe that he has gone, they still think that he's out there, that's why the minstery is still printing the lies about Harry trying to keep him away in case he is out there, they are worried that he would have become the next dark lord. "

"Anyway" She continued. "These select few are working together to try and track him down, so far they have managed to get hold of some of his magical traces, but that just don't know what form he will be in, human, soulless, sprit, or even animal. That's what Hermione is trying to do when ever she's not working, along with some other people, such as Fred and George and Lupin." She paused looking down at her half drunken tea.

"Wow." Said Harry amazed that some people had been looking for him. "So how far have they got to finding him?"

"Well so far they have managed to trace him to this muggle town not too far from the ground of the last battle, it seems that he had run or something to that extent to the village. From there we have traced him to Gringrots, but have come at a dead end. The goblins won't tell us whether or not he has emptied out his vault, if he has that might tell us that he is in a human form. Also Gringrots has wards around it that erase the magical traces, we could only trace it outside the bank and assume that he had entered it, so we can't find the trace, we think that he may have apparated out of the bank, and only the goblins can un-do the wards, which would then allow us to trace it." She sighed again, then looked up sharply her eyes wide. "Crap I shouldn't have told you that. I'm sorry please don't repeat that!"

"Don't worry I won't Gin." He said without thinking.

Ginny looked up at him her eyes wide. "You just called me Gin! How did you know..." She started.

Harry's head snapped up thinking fast. _How would I have known only me, Ron and Hermione called her that, how would I have known! _"I heard some people call you that at school." Harry said interrupting her mid sentence. "Sorry, I just assumed that you didn't mind being called it."

"Oh no its fine really, I was just surprised, that's all. Do you want me to show you round now?"

"Yes, please."

Ginny cleaned the empty mugs on the table with a flick of her wand and put them back into the cupboard still looking slightly suspicious at the use of the name Gin. She then lead the way out of the Kitchen and started to show Harry about the house, telling him to make himself at home. As that went upstairs to the attic room where Harry would be staying she pointed out that it was a muggle village that they lived in, however it was fine to do magic in the grounds of the house as they had wards round which alerted them of muggles in the area.

"And this is where you will be staying." She said showing him through the door and into the attic. The attic was like an extra bit of the house, as you entered it you had a small cosy living room, complete with television and shelves of books, both muggle and wizardry. Through the door on the left side of the room there was a decent sized bedroom with a four poster bed, much like those that they used to sleep in at Hogwarts. Through another door on the opposite side of the living room there was a bathroom, which consisted of a large Victorian style bath a separate shower, a toilet, and a sink. "You will have to use the kitchen downstairs, and you are also welcome to use the rest of the house if you want, but these rooms will be your own. Is there anything else you want?"

"No its fine." Harry was looking at the book shelves intently reading the titles trying to see if there were any new copies of anything that he didn't have already.

"How long do you think you will stay for?"

"Just until I can find a way into my residence." Harry said once again not thinking about the words he had just said, he was of course talking about Grimmauld Place, but if anyone, such as Dumbledore or Hermione was watching the house he had to find a way to enter without them noticing, maybe he could put up a few wards... Ginny fixed him with a strange look before closing the door behind her and leaving. _There' something strangely familiar about him _She thought _And he's deffiently hiding something..._

Hearing that the door closed behind him he went into the bedroom and put down his bag on the bed. He sighed and laid down on his back thinking. Maybe it wasn't such as good idea to stay here, what would happen if he blew his cover! There would be questions and maybe even inquires if word got out. He wanted to be back, he had wanted it for all the years he had been away, this place was his home, but now all that he wanted to do was just disappear again. He had a son! He had missed 4 years of his life! Did his son think he was dead? Did he know who his father was? Did he even know he had one? If they did find out who he was what would Ginny expect? A marriage? He would be there for his son, but getting married? He didn't love Ginny! He was happy with her, and yes he did love her in some way but he had found that it didn't last. He didn't spend every waking moment wanting to wake up with her, missing her, their love he had found was the love that got you through the years of being young, but when out in the real world it just didn't last. Does she feel the same way? Questions plagued Harry's mind till they were shouting at him. Clutching at his head he tried to rid his mind of the thoughts that were inhabiting it, he took two deep breaths, closed his eyes, then let the air that he had been holding in his lungs out taking the unanswered questions with it. Harry relaxed again feeling rather drained, he looked out of the window, the sky was a dark grey as if it was about to rain, and the sun was setting sending a light orange glow across the sky. Harry decided that he needed some rest then he would be able to think more clearly. He got undressed and climbed into bed thinking "Knocks" before he laid his head on the pillow. The last thought that travelled through his mind before sleep claimed him was _What am I going to do now?_

A/N: Once I am sorry for how long this took me to post but I have been busy. I hope you like it!


	6. The start of a new day

* * *

A/N: Okay I haven't updated this because I haven't had the time and also I couldn't decide how to continue this

A/N: Okay I haven't updated this because I haven't had the time and also I couldn't decide how to continue this. Just to clear a few things up, the final battle happened when Harry was 20, so he is now 24 meaning Ginny was pregnant when she was 18.

Also the magical traces that they are looking for is the trace that wizards and witches leave behind after performing magic, those who are powerful leave behind traces that are strong and can last for about 7 years, those who have weaker power only last for about 1 or 2 years or sometimes less.

If there are any questions just ask, now on with the story, finally!

Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter.

* * *

A soft wind blew into the room through the open window, the curtains waved with the wind letting shards of light into the room. Ginny moaned slightly as the light hit her face, opening her eye slightly she sat up blinking rapidly giving time for her eyes to get used to the light. Once they had she looked over the her bed side table looking at the time, 6:30 AM. She stretched and got up, pulling on a dressing gown she made it downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Gin." Hermione greeted.

"Morning Herm." She said pulling an empty cup towards herself and with a flick of her wand it filled up with tea. "I didn't hear you come in last night, what time did you get in?"

"I was late, very late." Hermione said sitting down with a bowl of cereals and an orange juice.

"Where were you, on another raid?"

"No I wasn't, it seems that the trail isn't as cold as we thought." Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny before taking a bite of her toast.

"Really, what happened?" she asked sitting up.

"You know George is over in France with Stacy, he was just walking around in the alps and he came across a trace in a small cabin." Hermione explained.

"Trust George to find that whilst he was having a romantic getaway from his family with his wife." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah." Hermione agreed laughing too. "That's where I was, I've been trying to work out how old the trace is, it must be at least more than a year old."

"Do you want me to go down there and work on it?" Ginny asked poring cereals into a bowl and starting on her breakfast.

"Oh would you, I know you have James but if you could that would really be great." Hermione said putting her finished bowl into the sink and flicking her wand at it so it started to wash its self.

"It's the least I can do I'm not working today so it will be fine, and James is going to nursery today, and I would love to intrude on my brother and his wife." Ginny laughed.

"Oh, what about you know, James Williams?" Hermione asking remembering that they had a guest.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's probably got things to do anyway." Ginny said.

"Probably, he seems to have been gone for a while." Hermione said.

"Yeah, maybe he left like some others after the war, he doesn't seem to have any family so he might have lost them, a lot of people moved around for a bit after the battle."

"Possibly, but most of those who left came back after a year." Hermione pointed out. "And there's something familiar about him, I don't know maybe I'm just remembering him from Hogwarts." She said dismissively. "Well, I'm off, fire call me if you fine anything, I should be back early, unless the Minster decides to finally raid Dumbledore's old office and allow Snape to move in, its just a month before school starts again and there are some positions still open which need to be filled, which cant be done without the head office."

"I think Snape's going to re-evaluate the whole staff team just to check they are in the right minds." Ginny laughed remembering some of the old professors that had been teaching for the last four years whilst Dumbledore was still headmaster many of them had been taken out of positions by the Minster him self.

"Well they need it, hopefully there will be more students attending this year now Snape's in charge, I know he was a pain when we were younger but at least he's sane!" She looked down at her feet remembering the times that she had followed the madness of Dumbledore without questioning his motives, it turned out she was just being used to help control Harry till he could convince everyone that Harry was to be the next Dark Lord and get him locked up for good. How foolish they were.

"I hope I get the Charms position, teaching Muggle kids in that primary school down the road is interesting, but I hate not being able to teach them magic."

"I'm sure you will get it, teach everyone to charm like you do and there will be another good set of aurous on the way." Hermione laughed. "Now I really must leave, see you later."

"Is Dean coming round?" Ginny called after her before she left.

"That's the plan, I'll being something home okay, see you soon." Hermione shut the front door behind her and apperated to work.

Ginny was left in the kitchen eating her breakfast she thought about how they were getting closer to finding Harry, every day brought them a little closer, she smiled sadly. She thought about finding him, telling him that they never thought that he was evil and that they were truly his friends but she had never worked out how she felt for him, what would happen if he came back and found he had a son, would he want to marry her? Did she even want that? She couldn't deice.

"There's not point in thinking about that yet." She said to herself as she added her bowl and mug to the washing and went up stairs to get ready for the day.

* * *

Harry awoke in the attic room, he looked around and smiled, he felt more at home already, he mulled over what he found out yesterday, that there were only a handful of people that believed he was evil, that people were still searching for him, and that he had a son. That was the most pressing bit of news yet, he had a son! He got up, pulled on some clothes for the day, and not bothering to brush his hair as he had learnt that it made no difference he went downstairs to the kitchen.

There sitting at the table was his look alike, James, happily eating his breakfast of muggle coco pops. He smiled watching as James eat his breakfast. Harry was shaken out of his trance by his name cover name being called by Ginny.

"James your up." She said as she walked past him into the kitchen, she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top, Harry smiled and wished her good morning. "What do you want for breakfast, we have cereals, toast, bacon, egg…"Ginny continued making a list on her fingers as Harry sat down at the table looking round deciding what he wanted.

"Erm…can I'll just have cereals thanks." He said grabbing a bowl from the middle of the table and filling It up with coco pops. "James can you pass the milk please." He said politely to the young boy. James passed the milk over and continued eating his breakfast happily.

"I'm going out today so I won't be in, if you want ill give you a spare key and you can come and go as you please." Ginny said as she folded some washing up on the other side of the room.

"That would be great thanks, I've got some things I need to get in London, and I may start looking for a job somewhere, I haven't quite decided yet." He said wondering weather he did want to stay in one place for the time being.

"If your looking for one in the wizening world there are a few positions going at Hogwarts if you feel like teaching or becoming caretaker."

"I don't think I really want to work for Dumbledore thanks, I don't really agree with him on a lot of things." Harry said smirking at the thought of him turning up and asking for a job.

"Well you wouldn't be working for him, Dumbledore passed away earlier this year."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, he was a mad old coot, I'm pretty sure he had lost his marbles and few hundred years ago." She laughed slightly.

"Oh, right then. Who's the new head?" He asked.

"Snape." Ginny said.

"Snape!" Harry exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, surprise, he was on our side all along." She laughed at the dumbstruck look on Harry's face. "I'm guessing you weren't in Slythrine then."

"No I wasn't I was in Gryffindor. I don't think Snape will hire me at all then, he never really liked me see."

"Snape's fine he's only like that to gain respect, when you are out of school he's a good friend."

Harry just sat there trying to imagine Snape as a good friend, he was failing at it so decided to move the conservation on. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to visit my brother George and his wife Stacy they are in the French Alps so I thought I would spoil their quite week away."

"Mummy can I come and see Uncle George?" James asked from his seat at the kitchen table.

"No James, you have nursery today and I'm there on business okay hon."

"But, mummy…" James pleaded.

"I said no. Now go get your shoes on and we'll start walking to the nursery." Ginny said firmly to him.

"Okay, but can we see them soon."

"Yes, we'll go to London and see them there and you can re-stock your room full of their jokes." She laughed as he ran off to get on his trainers hoping that he would be seeing his uncles soon so that he could buy more exploding powder to scare his mum and auntie Hermione.

"He likes his uncles then." Harry laughed as he head James singing the song that was on the advert for Fred and Georges joke shop. /_At least there's something that hasn't changed._/

"He does, he loves the jokes, he's a right prankster scares the children at the nursery half to death, they have never seen magical jokes before. She laughed. "I'm off, here is the spare key, it opens the front door, have a good day, I'll see you when I get back." Ginny handed Harry the key and left the house with a happy James swinging from her hand.

* * *

A/N: I hope this is okay, I know its not that long but there should be more coming soon, I promise, if there are anything's that don't fit please tell me, I don't think there are but there could be…


	7. Lunch can change everything

A/N: Sorry this update was so long, I left this chapter on my old computer which I have only just been able to get hold of again, sorry!! I hope this was worth the wait, there should be more soon promise!!

* * *

Harry stood outside the Hermione and Ginny's house, he couldn't work out if he should try and take muggle transport into London or if he should apparate, he decided to apparate as he had no idea exactly how to get to London. A few seconds later he had arrived in the dingy pub before the entrance of Diagon Ally, he walked towards the door exiting towards the muggle city of London. The main reason for his coming to London was to find a job, he thought that it might help having a job in the muggle world for a while so that he could get used to socialising before he re-joined the wizarding world for good.

After walking round for hours going into several bars, shops, restaurants and job centres Harry sat down in a Starbucks with a cup of coffee, he realised that without any muggle qualifications looking for a job in muggle London was going to be tough work. He finished his coffee, looking down at his watch he saw that it was around lunch time, giving up for the time being he walked back to the pup outside Diagon Ally and entered.

He took a seat at a table near the back of the pub, ordered some food from a waiter and sat there watching the other people in the pup. Just as the food arrived a figure clad in dark robes entered the pub. The figure was a man with greasy black hair which now held small flecks of grey in it, Harry looked up and stared at him it was his old potions master. Harry would never forget that face, the one that had looked at him with a sour expression, beetle black eyes that had glared at him every time he had addressed him were now staring straight back into Harry's green eyes with a expression of shock.

"P-Potter? Harry Potter?" Snape said mouth slightly open still staring at Harry. The rest of the occupants of the pub turned round and followed Snapes gaze, they stopped what they were going and gawked, some even dropped their glasses, which resulted in shattering sounds reverberating round the quite pub.

"Erm…yes Professor." Harry said not knowing what else to say, what do you say an old teacher who hated you and thought you were dead for the past four years?

* * *

Ron was sitting at the bar over another glass of firewhisky, he was as shocked as anyone at seeing Snape address a man sitting alone in the pub as Harry Potter, but looking closely you could see how the mistake could have been made easily, he did look rather like Harry. Ron continued to stare waiting for the man to deny that he was Harry and revel his true identity, then he would profess that Snape was deluded and would finally have him sacked. He smiled and waited, his jaw dropped open as the man made no move to deny that he was Harry, more over he answered to the name, that could only mean one thing, Harry was alive and he was sitting there on his own in the pub eating his lunch.

"Don't fear I'll sort this out!" Ron called through the quite pub walking over albeit slightly tipsily towards Harry pointing his wand towards him. "You are under arrest!" He screamed binding Harry with a set of chords that wrapped around him making sure he couldn't move.

"What for?" Harry asked Ron not struggling against the bonds that Ron had put him in.

"For…For…" Ron tried to find something that Harry was doing which was against the law. "For murder!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "And who exactly did I murder?"

"You know who!" Ron shouted angrily in Harry's direction.

"Err…no I don't, that's why I'm asking you?" Harry was trying to hold back a laugh at Ron's actions.

Snape seemed to grab hold of his senses again and took in the scene before him, there was Ron with wand raised pointing it at Harry who was tied up with magical bonds, it seemed as though Ron was trying to arrest Harry for the murder but neither seemed to have an idea on who Harry had murdered, unless… "Mr. Potter, I think that Mr. Weasley is trying to arrest you for the murder of Voldemort, is that right Mr. Weasley?"

The other occupants tore their gaze away from Harry and fixed it on Ron who was now going red with what seemed to be a mixture of anger and embarrassment of doing such a thing. "Yes, why shouldn't I, he killed, he should do time for it." There were a few more smashing glasses from the shock of Ron's words, even those that may have thought that Harry may become the next dark lord would now be on his side they all agreed that Harry killing Voldemort was a good thing no matter if it was him that had done it.

"This is ridiculous." Harry said standing up the magical bonds releasing themselves as he thought the counter curse. "I'm not going to be arrested for killing a mass murdering lunatic."

"See there dark magic, I told all of you that he couldn't be trusted!" Ron screamed pointing a finger at Harry.

"It's not dark magic, just wandless and wordless." Harry assured.

"Oh yeah and that's not dark at all is it." Ron retorted sneering.

"No it's not Mr. Weasley just a power that few have to perform." Snape said glaring at Ron, secretly impressed at the amount of power that the Potter boy could have.

"And why should we trust you death eater? How do we know you're not in league with him waiting for the perfect time to strike." Ron had turned on Snape now.

Snape sighed the denseness of this Weasley was one that he had never seen. "Didn't I prove my allegiance as a spy?" Snape asked Ron tired of being accused of being a death eater by the red haired boy, the rest of the occupants of the pub nodded in agreement, Ron's anger and embarrassment rose further leaving him the colour of his hair.

"The only thing that you proved was that you were a back stabbing greasy git!"

"Hey the only back stabbing git I see here is you, all those years I thought we were friends and I was nothing but a means to and end, then you slagged me down and accused of being disturbed and dark the first chance you got."

"Of which I'm neither" Harry added trying to assure the room that he wasn't in case they would take that as a confession.

Ron snorted though he knew that there was truth in the words that Harry had said. "Still, doesn't mean that you should get away with murder, you should at least have a trial."

"Fine I will!" Harry held out his hands. "Well what are you waiting for cuff me."

Harry waited Ron didn't make a move, knowing that he didn't have the authority to do so, after a few moments of Harry waiting to be arrested by Ron, Snape groaned. "He can't, he doesn't hold the power of arrest being a novelist and an all round drunk." Snape muttered the last part under his breath. "But if you wait here we can call some auroras that will take you to trial."

"Okay." Harry shrugged. "How long do you think they will be here in?"

Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise, Harry actually wanted to be arrested and trialled for the murder of Voldemort, this was something that he was not expecting to happen when he had walked in wanting to do some shopping that day. "About 10 minutes."

Harry nodded sitting down again asking the waiter for a drink of water. "Might as well eat my lunch then." Snape sat down in a spare seat at Harry's table along with Ron who was occupied with another glass of fire whisky and kept his eye trained on Harry as if waiting for him to make a break for it.

"You should really stop consuming that much alcohol, wizards have yet to come up with a cure to liver failure." Snape commented scrunching his nose at Ron who was taking yet another swig.

"You sound just like Hermione." He grumbled.

"Clever girl that one, you should have really listened to her, she's probably the best you ever had." Snape retorted looking round at the people who had started whispering to each other, no doubt about what they had just witnessed. Ron went red with anger but before he could retort Snape had changed the conversation. "Potter you really know how to make an entrance don't you?"

Harry chuckled taking the last bite of his sandwich. "Not the one I hoped for."

"What were you hoping for a parade?"

"No, I thought I would be killed on the spot after what I saw written about me after the final battle." Harry answered not looking at Ron who was sitting in an angered silence.

"I guess you didn't see any other newspapers since then?"

"Nope, decided just to disappear and hoped that people would forget about me, apparently they didn't."

"We seem to have a need to pay homage to the hero who got rid of Voldemort."

Ron snorted, both Harry and Snape ignored him. "So what has changed since I left?"

"Where to begin." Snape said. "First Arthur Weasley was promoted to Minster of Magic, since then he's managed to improve rights for half-breeds werewolf's and such have been able to find good paid work. Muggle-born's and half-blood's have been more accepted within the community of pure-bloods, though some still would prefer if their children refrain from marrying muggle-born's, but that was never going to be changed completely. Other than a few other minor things there has been a relaxed attitude within the wizarding community as there is no fear of the dark lords return." Snape gave a brief over view of what life was like after Harry had left.

"Anything else I should know?" Harry asked relaxing back into his seat drinking his water.

"I don't know if I am the right person to tell you but I think you should know…" Snape trailed off trying to find the words.

"If it's about me having a son I already know." Harry ran a hand through his hair knowing he was going to have to make a decision about what he should do soon because it was likely that Ginny would know that Harry was back and alive in the next few hours.

Snape looked surprised, Ron had looked up slightly the only indication that he had been listening to them talking for the past few minutes. "You know?" Snape choked out.

"Yeah, I was in here yesterday and Hermione offered me a place to stay so I took it, it seems that she was living with Ginny and was running a sort of bed and breakfast thing, I met him there." Harry explained, looking down at his plate.

Ron stared at him. "You were that guy from yesterday." He pointed accursedly at Harry, both Snape and Harry ignored him and went back to their conversation.

"Why didn't I hear about that? You would think that people would have noticed that you were around if you were in here yesterday?" Snape asked confused.

"Well they didn't, I kind of told Hermione that I was James William, she just thought that I was in the year above, I wouldn't have done that if I had known that I would be meeting my son." Harry sighed.

Before Snape could ask another question two auroras entered Ron was calling them over saying, "I've got him, no need to worry, I've got him." The auroras just shook their head at the slightly drunk red head. Snape took them to one side and explained what was happing to them, they nodded becoming more confused by the minute, finally they walked over and cuffed his hands together looking rather apologetic at what they were doing. Harry allowed himself to be brought up from his seat and apprated away being informed that there was a court hearing for him and his so called 'crime' in two hours time, before that he would be held in a cell at the Minstery of Magic and would be allowed to talk to a layer if he wanted one.

* * *

Ginny arrived at in the French alps in the lobby of the hotel that George and Stacy were staying at, she looked over and saw her brother coming over with a smile plastered on his face. "Hey Gin." He greeted kissing her on both cheeks.

"Hey, how's your time away." Ginny grinned cheekily up at him.

"It was going well till we felt this magic trace which Stacy decided that we needed to inform Hermione about."

"Don't worry about it I don't think we will need to be here for that long, there's some news from the ministry." Hermione said coming over and looking slightly dazed.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked taking in Hermione's dazed look and becoming slightly worried.

"It seems that Harry has been found."

George and Ginny's mouths fell open. "What! Where?" George spluttered out

"In the Leaky Cauldron, he was eating lunch and Snape recognised him and then Ron tried to arrest him…"

"What for?" Ginny cut in.

"For killing Voldemort." Hermione answered looking even more dazed as she went on.

George couldn't hold in his laughter. "Why would he do that?"

"I guess Ron didn't have anything else to arrest him on." Hermione said starting to laugh as well.

"So where is Harry now?"

"He's in a holding cell awaiting trial."

"He really got arrested?" Ginny said shocked putting her hand over her mouth.

"Apparently he asked and waited for auroras to arrive whilst eating his lunch."

George laughed harder. "That's our Harry always making the best entrance he could do."

"When's the trial?" Ginny asked.

"In an hour so we better get going if we want to see him before."

"Okay, I'll see you later George, say hi to Stacy for me." Ginny said, she felt as if she was in a dream.

The two slightly dazed and confused girls apprated to the entrance hall of the Minstery of Magic, Hermione strode up to the front desk. "Yes how may I help you?" Said the old witch sitting at the desk.

"I would like to visit Mr. Harry J Potter in his holding cell please." Hermione said showing her aurora ID badge confirming she had authority to do so.

"And what about you?" The witch asked looking at Ginny.

"She is coming as an escorted guest." Hermione explained.

"Okay, I will need your details please fill out this form." The lady passed over a piece of parchment to Ginny, once filled in the parchment rolled itself up and added itself into the filing system behind the front desk. "This is for you," The old witch handed Ginny a badge that allowed her access to the holding cells. "Mr. Potter is in cell 12 on floor 2."

Hermione said a quick thanks before she and Ginny walked towards the packed elevator, they pressed the button to floor two, Hermione caught a glimpse of a long line of people at the front desk probably all asking for permission to go to Harry's holding cell, the screen that flashed the latest news headlines were flashing the words "Potter back from the dead arrested for the murder of You Know Who." Hermione shook her head realising how misleading that title could be as the lift doors closed and they started to shoot upwards.

"There you are." Snape said as he caught sight of Hermione and Ginny exiting the lift at the now packed seconded floor.

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Ginny asked looking at the amount of reporters milling round with cameras.

"It seems that word has got out that Potter is here and is awaiting trial, they are all waiting to have the first picture of him and the exclusive interview. Come this way." He escorted the two girls through the crowd to a black door that lead into a room with two minstery guards (A/N: Not dementors they don't use them anymore.).

"Please hold out your arms with you legs apart so that we can check for any times that cannot pass this point." One guard said as the other brought out a device much like a mental detector and proceeded to scan it over both Hermione's and Ginny's bodies before they were satisfied that there was nothing dangerous on them. "Please hand your wands over whilst you visit the detained area."

Snape rolled his eyes. "I have all ready told you two that there is no need to do that the _detained_ can perform wandless magic, if he really wanted to escape then he would have already done so." The guards looked embarrassed and handed the girls back their wands.

"You may enter when you please."

The two girls looked at the door in front of them with trepidation, what would Harry be like, would he be angry, would he be dark? Neither of them knew, Snape had not informed them that they had all ready met Harry since his return.

"Here goes nothing." Ginny said taking a deep breath before opening the door and entering walking towards cell 12 with Hermione following behind her. The two stood in front of the cell looking at the man that was sat there looking bored and playing catch with a ball of magic as he threw it against the wall. "Harry!?"

He turned to the voice of shock catching the ball as he bounced of the wall. "Hey, how are you doing?" He said sheepishly trying to smile sweetly at them as their jaws fell open for the second time that day.

* * *

A/N: how was that? If there was anything that didn't make sense then please tell me, thanks.


	8. Ginnys Shock

A/N: I know I havent updated for a while I'm just so busy!! Last year at school and its just so busy, so much work!! Anyway, I decided to do this chapter as a kind of filler to show Ginnys point of view, I hope you like it, the next chapter should be finshed quicker, I hope, It does all depend on my work!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Ginny's POV:

"Harry?" I managed to choke out after a few moments staring at the man sitting on a stone bench on the wall opposite me smiling sheepishly.

I had imagined this moment for years, first of all the images had been of a tearful reunion where he would sweep me up in his arms and kiss me. These imaginations had transformed into ones that included hugs and welcoming without the love we once shared but one of a forgotten lost friendship. Never – even in my wildest imagination – had I ever thought that I would be staring into the face of someone I knew and realising that it was Harry!

"Gin, you okay?" Harry asked as he approached the bars of his cell carefully, hand stretched out as if he was approaching a wild animal.

"Okay? Okay!" I screamed. "You, you lied to Hermione and me! You knew who we were, that we were looking for you, you knew that we didn't believe that you were mad or the next dark lord! You knew, and yet you didn't tell us!" I was shouting, vaguely aware that Hermione had taken a few steps back from me and that Harry was standing rooted to the spot in the middle of the cell. "You met James, not even then when you found out that you had a son did you bother to tell us who you really were!"

Harry had finally managed to recover from my sudden outburst. He walked forward taking me in a hug, I was too shocked to do anything but stand still whilst he hugged me apologising over and over again. "Gin, I'm so sorry, if I had known then I would have come back months before, years before." He sighed, kissing the top of my head gently." I know I should have told you, but I had no idea if what I was doing, coming back to this world, was the right thing, I didn't know how people would react, when I found out I was so taken aback that I had no idea how to act." He pulled away, and looked into my eyes, suddenly I saw for the first time that this really was Harry, his eyes, the brilliant green, totally unique, stared back at me. "I promise, I was going to tell you, I wanted to so bad you have no idea, but I had no idea how you were going to react, I was scared."

There was nothing I could do, looking into his eyes, pleading with me to understand his silence at who he was, I had to forgive him. I might not have the adoring love that I used to fell for him running through my veins but he was still something more, we were connected by some magic that I had no idea how to explain. "You stupid idiot." I muttered smiling at him now, the whole last four years seemed to have been fixed in the past few moments.

"I know." He chuckled, finally releasing me to turn to Hermione and pull her too up into a hug. "I've missed you so much, I didn't realise it till now." He was smiling down at both of us before pulling us into a big group hug.

"Hmm" A cough from behind us shook us out of our reunion, we turned as one looking at the figure of Snape standing behind us looking bored. "I you are fished with your heart-warming reunion I would take a look behind you for a second." He said in his bored mocking tone, I really did hate that man sometimes, but he was a good friend nevertheless, well at least to an extent.

"What are we meant to be looking at?" Harry asked looking at the wall confused. This gave me a chance to really look at Harry, I wondered why I hadn't recognised him instantly, and now I saw why. He was taller than before, and had filled out a lot, he no longer looked like the teenage boy I remembered, I have no idea why I assumed he would I guess it's because I didn't have any memory of his as anything but. His hair was much the same as before, his skin was darker than before as if tanned by travel, which in truth was probably the truth, and the scar on his head had disappeared. The only thing that had really remained the same was the eyes, Harry's eyes, his mother's eyes. Hermione gave me one confused look from behind Harry's back, I knew she had noticed the differences too, and smiled and shrugged.

"Is there something missing Potter?" Snape asked in the annoyed tone that was reserved to troublesome students who were not getting a simple point.

Harry continued to stare at the wall in confusion for a few more moments before blushing. Note that two things had not changed, Harry still blushed easily. "The bars, didn't realise I had done that, sorry." He waved his hand before turning back towards us, the bars of the cell reappeared from thin air.

Hermione, looked gob smacked, that was the best way to describe it, she walked forward slowly touching the bars tentatively. "How did you do that?" She murmured.

"Oh, that." Harry looked sheepish again. "I, err... learnt a few more things when I was away." Hermione raised her eye brows and Harry went into an explanation of his powers, Snape still looked slightly amused at something as Harry talked, his lips twitched at the edges as the guards came forward through the door, then suddenly they were running.

BAM!

There was a crash as the guards his an invisible wall before them, wands falling to the ground. They quickly got up and started pointing their wands at the invisible barrier shouting different spells at it, all of them were just absorbed without any effect on the invisible wall.

"Okay! That's enough. Which of you did this?" One of the guards asked wand still pointed at Harry though no spell would be useful.

"Me." Harry said approaching the barrier. "I will remove it when you tell me why you decided to charge at us with wands raised?"

"I think it is because you are no longer in your cell." Snape said a hit on amusement in his voice, which would explain his amusement earlier.

Harry looked embarrassed again. "Sorry, forgot." He muttered as he walked towards his cell, the bars disappeared as he walked through and then repapered when he was inside. "Better?" He asked letting the barrier fall.

"Yes much." One of the stunned guards said. He shook himself out slightly before continuing. "I am here to escort Mr. Potter to his trial."

Fear shook through me, his trial, I had forgotten why he was there. "Does he really need a trial?" I asked.

"Erm..." The guard wanted to say no, you could see it in his eyes, but his hands were tied, he was only a guard. He hung his head a bit as he answered. "Yes, it is what has been asked for. Now please come with me Mr. Potter." Harry once again walked out of his cell.

"See you lot soon." He winked and walked down the hall with his hands in magic handcuffs which he got bored of every now and again as it seemed, he kept making them pop on and off, much to the guards annoyance and his enjoyment.

"He'll be fine." Hermione said patting my arm lightly as she said it.

"I know, the world would of had to go stark raving mad before he is charged and sent to prison for Voldemorts death."

"And if he is I'm sure he can just break out." Hermione said beaming.

"Yeah." I agreed laughing.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." We walked down the corridor following the sound of snapping cameras as they followed Harry walking towards his trial. Hermione and me slipped out quickly and up to street level to find some place to catch a bit to eat while we waited for the verdict. It probably wasn't going to be too long. The only thing now that bothered me was what would come after? I had no idea, and to be honest I didn't really want to know, nothing was going to be the same again, that's all that I knew.

So there I was waiting, munching on a sandwich in Starbucks drinking coffee listening to Hermione talking about general things without really listening, thinking about what was to come. I wished that I wouldn't have to leave that coffee shop and enter the complicated world in front of me but I knew I had to, looking round I noticed how every muggle had no idea of what was going on beneath their feet this very moment, and implications that the decision made could have on the life of two people sitting next to them, and the rest of the other magic world that was invisible around them.

How complicated could one day get?


	9. the end

A/N: This is the last chapter, I didn't have any idea how to finish this or continue it without it becoming too long and boring. It may not be a very good ending but I tried. So here goes, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The trial finished no longer that an hour later than it had started, Percy Weasley was taking notes on the trial furiously scribbling what was being said, the room was full of people most of which were watching, a few were called forward to testify. Ron was one of these, he claimed that he saw Harry performing dark magic, Snape then retaliated by explaining some Harry's new powers and showing that they were not dark by the use of dark magic detectors. After this there was little that could be done to land Harry in prison, Arthur Weasley stood up frowning at his youngest son as he did.

"This trail is one that should have not occurred, it was unwarranted, the man that stands before you accused of murder and becoming the next dark lord is the same man that you all relied upon to rid you of the monstrous creature that haunted this world for the past few decades. He did this, he was the one who saved us all, and we repay him by driving him out of the world he belongs and into exile, and once had regained enough courage to return we put him to trial. Shouldn't we be the ones on trial for acting so unjustly towards this man, who in this room would deny that Harry Potter here did the right thing to destroy Voldemort?" There was a small shiver round the room, even Ron looked ashamed. "Harry Potter is cleared of all charges, he will receive all his assets back and a sum of 200,000 gallons will be added to his account as the reward that he should have received after defeating Voldemort." Mr. Weasley slammed his small wooden hammer down on his desk signalling that the trail was over, everyone stood up many clapped, some cleared and only a small handful including Ron looked slightly put out.

"Come on lets get out of here quickly." Snape said grabbing Harry by the arm and leading him out of the room before the people in the court hall could block their way, Mr. Weasley too snuck out the back door.

"Harry, could I have a word, my office." He said as he headed off Snape and Harry as they walked through the empty hallway towards the door that hundreds of reporters were behind waiting.

"Yeah sure." Harry said, following Mr. Weasley through a side door and up a flight of stairs and into his office.

"Ah, that's better." He said as he took the big arm chair behind his desk and sank back into it. "Sorry about all that, I really didn't see the point of having that trial but I decided to make you reward official, as well as your freedom and have a chance to thank you for what you have done as Minster of Magic." He smiled at Harry over his desk who smiled back at him, Snape was standing in the corner looking bored.

"Thank you, and well done of the promotion, but in all honesty there is no need for the reward I don't need it." Harry said shrugging.

"Nonsense!" Mr. Weasley said waving it off. "It would be my pleasure, you need something to be repaid for the way my son and others in this world have treated you."

"You don't owe me anything Mr. Weasley honestly, it's me who owe you something, you and your family I mean, I would have never been gone for so long if I had know about James." Harry stopped waiting for a reply.

"Oh, so you know?"

"Yes, I met Hermione and she offered me a place to stay after I gave a pretend name, Ginny and James were there, they didn't know it was me. If I had know..." Harry stopped lost for words.

"Don't worry Ginny is strong she managed, I was more thinking about what would happen now that you are back." Mr. Weasley stared hard at Harry for a few moments.

"I don't know, I think I will be there, but not as a husband." Harry looked up slightly worried that he was going to be shouted at by Mr. Weasley for even thinking about not being with his daughter whilst she had his child." All that he did was just nodded.

"I expected as such, you feelings have changed, as have hers."

"What?"

"Ginny, she no longer loves you as she once did." Harry was shocked, he didn't expect her to hold on forever for him but he had no idea that she didn't feel for him anymore it just came as a shock. "So what will you two do?"

"I don't know, hum" Harry thought. "I think I will get a job first, and talk it out with her, you know."

Mr. Weasley smiled, "Of course. Here's your reward, you may go, and take the back exit if you don't want to be swamped by the press on your way out."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"No problem, take care of yourself, you shall find your key to Grimled Place in your Gringots bank vault. See you soon."

Harry left with Snape sweeping out the room behind him. "So Potter you interested in a job?"

"Yeah, why any spaces where you are?" Harry asked jokily.

"I think there is one, how would you like to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Snape's mouth pulled up at the sides as if wanting to break out in a smile.

"You're joking." Snape shook his head. "I thought that you would be teaching that now you get a choice." Harry smirked back, Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Being headmaster I could teach whatever I wanted, or teach nothing at all, but what would I be if I stood by and let someone else teach the dunderheads that go to Hogwarts potions, no one would be safe there would be explosions, melted caldrons and misused potions everywhere."

"Ah, so you are asking me to teach DADA to save Hogwarts from being eroded." Harry laughed.

"And I thought that if you defeated Voldemort then you would be able to get rid of that pesky curse that he placed upon it meaning that I have to replace the Professor every year. To tell you the truth I'm really running out of options." Snape sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good, you start on the 1st September."

"Thank's Snape, or is that Professor still?" Harry asked smiling shaking Snape's hand.

"Severus will be fine, but you can call me Professor to make up for the absence of that when you were at school."

"Don't worry I will stick to Snape, Severus would be just too weird." Harry said getting reaching the end of the corridor where a door to the outside Muggle world stood.

"I'll see you on the 1st, send me the list of the books that you want each yeah to have by the middle of August please." And with that Snape turned on his heel and walked away back to the minstery, probably to sort out the press.

Harry took a step forward and pushed open the door, standing there as if waiting for him to come out were Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked enveloping him into a hug.

"I'm good thanks, if I wasn't then I would have just broken out I don't bode too well with being cooped up." They laughed and it was just like old times the only thing missing was Ron but that did not seem to matter; all three of them had seemed to have accepted that he was never coming back he was too sore and too toxinated to see sense and reason anymore.

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Yeah sure." Ginny nodded feeling worried would this be the moment that she would have to shoot him down and possibly break what he may have been hoping for since he had come back.

"I've got to go and see to some paperwork anyway and cancel a few orders, I'll see you two at home right?" Hermione said walking towards the entrance of the Minstery.

"See you soon." They both said together. "You want to go for a drink?" Harry asked nodding towards a small wine bar across the road.

"Okay." Ginny followed him .

Harry ordered a beer and a red wine for Ginny and walked back over to the table setting the drinks down.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Ginny asked sipping her wine thinking that she may need more if she was to make it through the conversation that she thought may follow.

"Your father asked me about what would happen now once I'm back, with James and everything."

Ginny felt hot. "Look no matter what he said I don't want anything from you, I want you to be in his life if you want to be but nothing more than that, my feelings have changed, I love you, but as a friend, I'm sorry if you want more but I can't give you that." She touched his hand squeezing it.

Harry smiled. "I know, your father told me that your feelings had changed, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, mine have too. I want to be in James's life as a father, but in yours as a friend not a husband." Ginny laughed.

"You must think that I am some big headed fool now, thinking that you still loved me."

"No, of course not, I'm surprised I don't, I did love you, but high school love doesn't always last, just look at Ron and Hermione." They smiled at each other understanding in both their eyes.

"So what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked letting go of Harry's hand and drinking more of her wine.

"I've taken the post at Hogwarts as Defence Against the Darks Arts teacher so I will be spending most of my time there then I will be living in Sirius's old house which I think I will do up a bit to how he wanted it to be, I'm sure I can remove his mother now." Harry said. "There's room there, you can move in, both you and Hermione, and I can come back on weekends."

"Really?" Ginny was shocked.

"Yeah, you don't have to but it is an option."

Ginny thought this over, Hermione would not be staying around forever, Ginny was sure that her and Dean were making plans to move in together, and she was hoping to get the charms position herself.

"Okay, I think Hermione will not be coming through, I think her and Dean will be getting a place together, and I may be coming to Hogwarts with James too, I applied for the charms position there." Ginny explained.

"That was simple." Harry laughed. "So Hermione and Dean then? When did that happen."

Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything that had occurred since Harry had left, all the gossip they laughed about old times and joked about what was to come, Harry also learnt a lot about his son and they started making plans to move in once Harry had finished remodelling which he had decided would take just a day with the use of his powers. Once they made it home they found James there waiting with Ginny's family along with Hermione and Dean all waiting to welcome Harry back properly into the magical world, they had decided to introduce Harry slowly into James's life so as not to shock him.

* * *

//Harry//

I'm back where I belong. I returned three years ago to this world and I have no idea how I left it in the first place. I'm loved, I have a son who is brilliant, Ginny is the best mother and friend I could have ever asked for, Hermione and Dean are also the best friends that I could have asked for their wedding was beautiful and here I am now standing on the hill looking over Privet Drive where my story first began in my own wedding tux, I met the most amazing girl a few months after I returned to this world and had instantly fallen, Kerry Joyce a young muggle born witch who worked in magical law enforcement who Hermione insisted on setting me up with. How did that girl always know what was best for me I never know!

Ginny's happy too we live next door to one another me in Sirius's old house and Ginny in the one next to it I had managed to join them together with magic meaning that James's room was in the middle of them holding them together. Ginny was with a professional Quidditch player who played for England, they were planning on getting married too. Life couldn't be more perfect, I had managed to retain my job as DADA teacher and Snape was still Headmaster, one of the best that Hogwarts had ever had. The one thing that was still heavy on my mind was Ron, he had passed away a few months before due to liver failure from alcohol abuse. I wished I could have somehow have helped him, I tried to make amends countless times, got him the best help when he fell ill, he was sill my best and first friend deep down and I would forgive him no matter if only he could forgive me.

"You ready?" Dean's voice came from behind me sounding through the gentle summer breeze.

"Yeah." I bent down and placed a small coin on the ground. "I better go get married then." I smiled, Dean clapped me on the back before we aparated away to Hogwarts. "What are you doing your not going to stand outside all day are you?" I laughed.

"Sorry but some of us can't apparate inside Hogwarts grounds you know." Dean said walking through the gates. "Can't you be normal sometimes?" He asked laughing.

"When have I ever been normal?" We both laughed and made it up the path to the decorated grounds that looked like everyone in the whole of the wizading world had turned out to see my mirage.

That was it my life was complete the moment that ring was on my finger. My son ran up to me and hugged me hard round the waist, Ginny smiled and squeezed my hand and my beautiful wife holding me other leaning her head on my shoulder. This was what everything that I had gone through was worth, I looked around at the adoring smiles, that flash of green light, the numbing of venom, a Phoenix's song, the image of Sirius riding away on buckbeak, Cedric dying, Voldermort coming out that caldron, Sirius falling through the curtain, Dumbledore falling, the black smoke, and finally the newspaper article that forced me into exile swam through my mind. I had endured so much and now I belonged here forever in pure happiness, who knew this would be where I would end up.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away the small gold coin glinted in the summer sun beating down on Privet Drive on it there was a small inscription great things can start in small places, the small figure on the coin winked his messy hair sticking up in all places, who would have know that a small skinny boy would have made such a great impact on the world where he belonged.

* * *

A/N: I know cheesy ending and a bit random but I tired I didn't think there was anything else that I could have done. I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading.


End file.
